study party
by theghostlygossip
Summary: this just one of the many times i've written one of these so i hope you like it. will Jackson ever get invisibilly or will holt ruin there plans this is a yaoi if you dont like yaoi then dont read it enjoy


study party

the day at monster high just whouldnt end especially for a monster named holt hyde who as you may know doesnt like to sit still. unlike his counter part jackson who can sit though the class taking notes and having a fun time. but thats not holt and he secretly liked a boy in his class the boys name was invisibilly. so that means jackson likes him to but holt whouldnt let that hapen he wanted billy to himself but he knew that whould never hapen ever in a million years. the final bell rang all the students pilled out of the classrooms. jackson wanted to get out so holt went to the head and jackson went to reality. a boy yelled jacksons name out it was billy. oh hi invisibilly did you need somthing. yeah can you help me with this homework. jackson couldnt belive it a hot guy asking to come over jackson replied with a yes and now he was going to make sure holt wasent going to get out. jackson went home saftely with out having anybody stuff him in a locker or tieing him up some where at the school. jackson told his mom that a friend was coming by and to let him in and send him to his room jackson took a quick shower and waited his mom yelled for jackson. jackson ran down the stairs to see invisibilly there in the doorway jackson said come up to my room. oh jackson by the way me and you father are going out to dinner so if you get hungery or if your friend gets hungery theres leftovers in the fridge. jackson said okay to his mom and they went to jacksons room and they began to study but something happend that only holt would know and not him somebody in the niebhorhood was playing there music very loud and jackson heard it and he slowley changed into holt. invisibilly looked up and saw his study buddy turn into a nonworking monster. billy said hi to holt. hi sweetie said the blue boy. this made billy uncomfertable i think im going to leave and come back tomorrow before billy could open the door holt came up behind him and shut the door there hips lined up. holt i whould like to go home your making me not feel right. holt looked at the back of billys head and smelled his hair then placed light kisses on bills neck. billy had to emit that he did like it. holt stuffed on hand down billys pants to play with his dick and the other to rub his tonned body. holt can i go home...uh..i dont...uh like this. then billy felt holts tent by his ass. holt flipped billy around holding billy with his legs so billy didnt escape. holt pulled out billys dick and played around with some more he took of his own shirt along with billys then holt took off his breifs and pants to revile a 9 inch rock hard blue dick. holt took off the rest of billys clothes and started to suck billys dick hard. billy couldnt help but moan which made holt go faster billy stoped holt before he could cum. billy did the samething to holt but stoped way earlier than holt did. hey what are you doing sweet cheeks. billy slowley shoved holts dick up his ass. billy humped that dick fast and hard. holt told billy to go faster and billy went really fast the fastest hes ever gone holt grab billys 7 inch and jacked it billy stoped holt. and started fucking him reverse cowboy then holt countied to jack off billys dick. billy asked holt ot not hold back any cum and to shoot it all in him above all the moans on the room holt agreed with billy. but before holt could cum he made billy cum billy loved it so much he shot 10 or 11 loads on the floor of the bedroom. billy turned him self around to see holt he looked ready to cum billy gave the permission and holt cumed so much it shoot out of billys hole the two boys looked at each other and kissed a very long kiss. billy slowly pulled out holts 9 inch billy laid besides holt. holt got up and spreaded billys ass to let all of the cum out fo his ass there was so much cum that it flowed to the floor. holt kissed billy again. billy looked at the floor dude we have to clean this up. i know lets get some wet towels the two naked guys cleaned up the floor kissing in the process of cleaning. billy dressed. billy asked if they whouldnt speak of this. holt gave billy anothor kiss and said no. good because i dont want to hurt scarahs feelings. true are you leaving. yeah replied the boy. before billy left holt gave one more kiss and told him he should come over more but this time fuck jackson. billy relpied with a yes. holt closed the door still naked and hard he texted jackson on his icoffin having the text sayin i fucked invisibilly and put a happy smile at the end oh and before he forgot add ps he wants to fuck you to the music next door stoped and a naked holt turned in to a naked jackson. wow what happend and why im i naked jacksons icoffin rang from his bag it was holt. jackson read the mesagges and yelled yes jackson put his clothes on and went to bed and thought anothor study day with ivisibilly yeah and slowley fell asleep


End file.
